Don't Jump
by Narulove13
Summary: Uchiha Sasuke lost his family and sees only the reasons to die, but when he's about to kill himself Uzamaki Naruto shows him one reason to live and that reason is all he needs. SasuNaru oneshot.


Narulove13: I was inspired to make this fanfic by the song 'Don't jump by Tokio Hotel'. I hope you like it.

Naruto: Narulove13 does not own Naruto.

Sasuke: And will you people vote on her poll already!

S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2

**On top of the roof the air is so cold and so calm.**

Sasuke stood on a eight story building looking down at the police and other people. He had lost his family today at the hands of his brother and saw nothing else to live for.

**I say your name in silence You don't wanna hear it right now. The eyes of the city Are counting the tears falling down. Each one a promise of everything you never found.**

Naruto walked throw the streets to see people gathered around one building. He looked up to see Sasuke at the edge of it.

Naruto ran to the building fast. "Sasuke!!!" He yelled. The Uchiha looked down at him.

**I scream into the night for you Don't make it true Don't jump! The lights will not guide you through They're deceiving you Don't jump!**

Naruto tried to run under the police tape but was stopped by an officer. "You can't come over here." He said to the blond.

"That's my lover up there." He said pointing at the raven. The man lot him go.

"You're lover?" He looked up. "Do you think you can talk some sense into him?" Naruto nodded. Naruto ran past the police man and into the building. He found the stares and started running up them.

**Don't let memories go Of me and you The world is down there out of view! Please don't jump.**

Naruto was at the three d level and starting to run out of energy but the stares ware faster then the elevator if you ran. He had to get to his lover. He stopped for two seconds to breath then started running again.

**You open your eyes But you can't remember what for. The snow falls quietly You just can't feel it no more. Somewhere out there You lost yourself in your pain, You dream of the end To start all over again.**

Naruto was at the fifth level trying to keep his breathing normal. The only thing going throw his mind was: _'Sasuke. Sasuke. Sasuke lease wait I'll be right there.' _He ran up the sixth level as he said. "Sasuke!"

**I scream into the night for you Don't make it true Don't jump.**

Naruto was almost there just one more level.

**The lights will not guide you through They're deceiving you Don't jump.**

Naruto ran throw the door to see Sasuke. "Sasuke!" Sasuke turned his face a little. Naruto walked to were he was behind the raven.

"Naruto. Why? Why did you come?" Sasuke's voice was broken and hurt.

"Because I love you and I don't want to see you die." Naruto took a step towered the raven.

"I have nothing left... not even a memory." Tears fell down Sasuke's face.

"You have me and the memory's we shard."

**Don't let memories go Of me and you! The world is down there out of view. Please don't jump! Don't jump!**

"Naruto why did he have to kill them?" Naruto frowned at the question.

"I don't know Sasuke. What I do know is that this isn't you. Were is the over confident Uchiha I know and love?" Naruto took another step. "Sasuke death isn't the answerer. Please."

**I don't know how long, I can hold you so strong. I don't know how long.**

"I don't know Naruto and I wish I did. But I'm lost." Sasuke looked down.

"Sasuke. I can come and live with you, you don't have to be alone. Just don't do this." Naruto was three feat away from him now. He reached his hand out. "Please come down."

**Just take my hand Give it a chance. Don't jump!  
**Sasuke looked at the hand. "Naruto." Naruto smiled. "I- I want to but... I want to be with my parents to."

"Sasuke there is always something to live for no matter what. You're reason is looking right at you." Sasuke looked into Naruto's blue orbs. He reached out ten pulled back. He lowered his head so his bangs covered his eyes. "Sasuke please... I love you." Sasuke looked at him and reached out again as he turned around. But as he turned he slipped and started falling. "SASUKE!!!!!!!!"

**I scream into the night for you Don't make it true Don't jump!**

Naruto grabbed Sasuke's hand and tried to pull him up and failed. "Sasuke Please I can't pull you up if you don't want me to." He said. Sasuke was looking down his bangs covering his eyes.

"Naruto lot me die."

**The lights will not guide you through They're deceiving you Don't jump!**

"Sasuke please. With out you I'll be alone. Please don't leave me." Sasuke looked up at the blond to see tears. "Let me be you're family now. Please."

"Naruto." Sasuke looked down then back up at his lover.

**Don't let memories go Of me and you! The world is down there out of view. Please don't jump! Don't jump!**

"Sasuke if you don't lot me pull you up I'll jump after you." Naruto said the sadist expression on his face. Sasuke's eyes widened he thought for a moment and knew it was true Naruto was his world now. Sasuke nodded and Naruto pulled him up. The two smiled at each other. Sasuke pulled the blond into a very passionate kiss that would bind them together... forever.

**And if all that can't hold you back! I'll jump for you.**

S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2

Narulove13: And there you have it. So if you are thinking about killing you're self please don't and remember the reasons you have to live not the ones you have to die. And if a loved one is thinking of killing themselves help them don't just watch.

Sasuke: Narulove13 hopes you liked it.

Naruto: She worked pretty hard on it even though it is short. If you want narulove13 to wright another chapter with a lemon lot her know. She will change the rating and wright it for you.

Narulove13: I wrought this because I believe in it. And people can be stupid about it. They think of the reasons to die not the ones to live. I would know I was suicidal once and my dad isn't but he thinks he should die he just wont do it himself. I have two other friend who are suicidal they say I'm the only reason there alive and I do my best to keep them that way. I hope this will help you with that to.

Naruto: Please review. No really review... I know were you live!


End file.
